edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rcmero
Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (with spoilers) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 02:05, 14 July 2009 Adminship Hey, I saw one of the messages you left on my talk page. I saw that you want to become an admin and the people at the Main Wikia told you to contact me. I'm sorry but I don't have to power to make you and admin, only "admin bureaucrats" can make other users admins. Unfortunately, I am not a "bureaucrat" and the only bureaucrat here on this wiki is User:Max2, but he does not edit here anymore for some reason. But I have an idea, why don't you go back to the Central Wiki, tell the people there that the bureaucrat here doesn't edit here anymore, that there is no other admin here that can make you an admin, and try again to request that they make you an admin. If they, again, deny you, they I'll try to talk them into making you an admin, but it may not work. Hay it;s cool to heRe fRom you but I'm MoRe into pokemon> Congrats! Again, congratulations, because the good people at wikia made me a bureaucrat (which grants me the power to make people admins), and because you have made quality contributions to the wiki, I have granted you Admin ship! You now are the third active admin here on the wiki, along with Jr.2k8 and I! Welcome aboard! You also get a nice admin template at the top of your user page! But just Remember, if you want to delete a page, talk it over with me first. And if you want to ban a person, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, talk it over to me first. Hilarious Rick Roll Hello, I have The Most Funniest Rick Roll with Ed, Edd n Eddy Ever: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcpn3x9dYJ8&feature=related —Preceding unsigned comment added by BestEEnEFan (talk • ) . First off, sign your posts with ~~~~. Second, I've already seen that. Third, there was no need to create a new poll on the main page. Your user page is the perfect place to do that. 11:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Ok and i Kind of Forgot That, I'm Very Sorry --BestEEnEFan 11:12, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Wow I can't believe someone actually got that Portal reference on the banned template! I beat it. 00:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Logo Reply Well, why don't you show me a picture of the new logo you want to change it to and I'll see if it looks good. Friendly Reminder Hi Rcmero, just a friendly reminder. The next time you add a "stub" template, please add it to the bottom of the page instead of the top. This is so we can emphasize the stubness of the article. Test? I wasn't testing, I was undoing vandalism. Ajraddatz Skin I changed the wiki's skin color back to the original one because I thought the new one looked a little to weird. Hi Thanks for welcoming me. i'm watching the big picture show weekend marathon now--StrawberryFlowermaster42 20:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 Merge Reply It's where you combine two articles into one. Just take the plot, quotes, trivia, and all the other sections from the Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (with spoilers) article and combine them with the Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show article. The Gourd Ive uploaded The image of The Gourd in better quality than the one you did Think you can make mine the current? --Pakasa43 May I see it? | 17:02, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Ok,here it is: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gourd.jpg --Pakasa43 Well it is clearly wider. Okay then. P.S.: Where did you get that picture? -- |♫}}[[User:Rcmero|''♫Яcmero ♪♫♪♫♪'']] Words 18:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I found a better quality BPS version,i sended it to your Youtube account :) --Pakasa43 Hey everyone Check this out Dear Everyone Visit http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Zamonblue222 You won't be sorry you checked this out. See my user page for more at http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_page:Zamonblue222 You also can check new pages by entering what your into and putting a . and wikia at the end. Good luck and email me if you need anything Zachjianniney@aol.com is my email also Rcmero I like what you did on Ed wikia I'll be sure to check up on you once and a while. If you need me I'll be at pokemon wikia. I will see you their. Comming to you live from pokemon, Zamonblue222 Ps: Keep up the fantastic work. Will You be My Friend I am trying to win the 10 friends award. Will you be my friend, so I can get a start. I am User:Ruin Cireela. Write back if you are my friend. Userbox I need helping making the userbox template on my wiki. Can you help me? Here is a link to the userbox template I need help with. w:c:boredboyz:Template:Userbox Link :Never mind. I got it working!!! Friendship Request Would you like to be my friend? Friends? Will you be my friend? Help the Wikis There are some Wikis that need help, and I was wondering if writing a page about this and providing links would be considered spamming and/or vandalism. Please get back to me, and if you want to know what kind of wikis, I will be happy to provide links. Banned, So Sad I was going to ur account on Youtube one day to find out that it was suspended. So sad? Are you going to make a backup one? About The New Oasis Skin You are a master at codes for the wiki. The new Oasis Skin destroys all the hard work we did on that. Templates such as Template:User edits, Template:Userbox, Template:Userbox/antivandal, Template:Userbox/antivandal2, and Template:Achievement no longer work in the new skin. I hope you can fix these because you are the only one who can!!!! Thanks for the invite Like the titles says, thanks for the invite. I've been a fan of this series since It started and now I miss it to death.Hockey Machete 05:27, December 20, 2010 (UTC)